


The Potter Baby

by QHQ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Next Gen - Fandom
Genre: Asexual Lily, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QHQ/pseuds/QHQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Next Gen, Lily decides to go to Beauxbatons. Stuff happens, I will try and update semi-often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leaving Home

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these characters. If you like this work, please let me know! I won't keep updating it if no one is interested.

Lily sighed as she waited for her brothers to get on the train and leave. It wasn’t that she didn’t love them, but for the past couple years this day had just been a reminder that her brother(s) were now leaving her behind, that they were going somewhere she wasn’t allowed to follow. It just wasn’t fair.  
Her parents had picked up on this and would always take her to the burrow with all the other underage children to cheer them up. This year it would just be her and Hugo. The babies, as they were fondly referred to, not only in their family, but in all the tabloids that made a point of not leaving them alone.  
Finally Al and James boarded the train and eventually disappeared in a cloud of steam. Lily pretended not to see her parents blinking back the tears out of their eyes, or the way her father rubbed at his scar like he always did when he got sentimental. Instead she put on her very best daddy’s girl face and took his hand.  
“Can we go now, Daddy? Please?”  
He sniffed, and then smiled. “Of course, Princess. Why don’t you go grab Hugo?”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
NEXT ROUND OF POTTER/WEASLEYS OFF TO HOGWARTS  
By Rita Skeeter  
On Monday last, Rose and Albus (pictured above) boarded the scarlet steam engine and followed the rest of their family off to Hogwarts leaving the Babies the last of their generation still at home. How will their school careers continue? Rose seems to have captured the best traits of both her parents. Vivacious and smart she is expected to rise to the top of her class in academic results, just like her mother. However, she is also expected to follow her father’s footsteps by trying out (and most likely making) the Gryffindor quidditch team (which is where she was sorted, along with most of the rest of her family). Albus, on the other hand, is a little harder to pin down. We have watched him grow into a quiet, serious young boy, who worships his father and brother-leading us to believe that he too will try out for the Gryffindor team in his second year. But other than that, who can tell? Will he dazzle all with his quiet charm that we saw in last month’s pre-Hogwarts interview? Will he join his cousin at the top of their class? Let us know what you think! (Turn to page six to read about the duo’s potential friends-and their potential enemies!)

ROSE AND ALBUS ARE SORTED, WHERE WILL THE BABIES END UP?  
By Rita Skeeter  
Hugo Weasley and Lily Potter, widely known as ‘the Babies’ stared longingly after the Hogwarts Express as it carried their siblings away. It is widely known that Lily, the nation’s sweetheart and her father’s Princess, has dreamed of Hogwarts since she understood what it was. Presumably, the same goes for her cousin, Hugo Weasley. In just under a year, they too will board the train and go to Hogwarts. So where will they end up? Let’s take a look at all four houses. Slytherin. No Potter or Weasley has ever been sorted into this house. Ravenclaw. Hugo Weasley, fun-loving prankster that he is, is much less likely to end up in this house of intellectuals than his cousin. Lily however has exhibited smarts, as well as a studious manner in the past. It’s not what first pops into mind when we think of the Potter Princess, but this house could make a good match for her. Hufflepuff. Both Lily and Hugo are hard-working and caring. Hugo, in particular has often been described as nurturing, and Lily is known to be accepting and loving of everything she possibly can. This house could make a good fit for either of them. Gryffindor. Despite the previous arguments, it is widely understood that this is the house for the babies. Both display signs of chivalry, courage and boldness. Plus, James, Rose and Albus have all been sorted into this house, as well as all four of their parents and their grandparents (excluding the Grangers, who are muggles). Is there any doubt that Gryffindor would be a perfect match for these young cousins, the best of friends and the nation’s babies? Not in my mind.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Mama?”  
Ginny looked up as her daughter entered the room. Easter break was over, and they had just returned from delivering the boys to the train station.  
“Yes, Flower?”  
“I-I have somethingtosayandIdon’twantyoutogetmadatme” Lily blurted out the words with tears starting to form in her eyes. Ginny immediately put down her quill and pulled her daughter into her lap.  
“What’s wrong, Lily?”  
“I don’t want t-to go to H-Hogwarts” Lily whispered.  
“Whyever not, Dear?” Lily dropped an old copy of Witch Weekly onto the table. It’s two main articles outlined the start of Rose and Albus’s time at Hogwarts and made predictions of where Lily and Hugo would end up once they arrived. Though Lily didn’t say anything more, Ginny understood. Lily didn’t want to do what was expected of her. She didn’t want to spend all of her life being overprotected by her brothers, and she didn’t want to spend all her time trying to break free of her family’s rather impressive shadow.  
“Where would you go, then?” She asked.  
Lily looked up, hopeful. “Beauxbatons? I speak french fluently, thanks to Aunt Fleur, and it sounds just amazing. Please?”  
“Well...this isn’t a for sure yes, but you go do some research into the application process and I’ll go talk to your father about it. Then we can discuss everything over dinner. It’s not a for sure yes-” but Lily was already skipping out of the room.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lily was practically crying with excitement. Two items had just arrived for her in the mail. First, was an acceptance letter to Beauxbatons, and the second was a rather large box, also from Beauxbatons. Opening it revealed several items piled up. The first was a packet of information with her name on it. Inside it read

BEAUXBATONS ACADEMY PRE-INITIATION REQUIRED KNOWLEDGE  
Congratulations on your acceptance to Beauxbatons Academy, the most prestigious magical school in all of the world. You are one of fifteen individuals hand selected for your year. The honor of being a student at our institution is not a light responsibility. You are now responsible for holding up an untarnished reputation that is centuries old. We work on a three-strikes rule. The first incident of rule breaking you might exhibit is responded to with a warning and several weeks of detentions. The second is treated by a visit to the headmistress, a letter written to your parents, and several months of detention. The third misdemeanor is followed by your immediate expulsion from our school, giving your slot to a worthier individual. Grades are considered unimportant at our institution. The only two times you will be graded are in your Initial Exams at the end of your sixth year, and you Secondary Exams at the end of your seventh year. That being said, academic rigor is most highly valued at our school. You must show that you are working your very hardest in each and every class. If that is not shown, then that counts as a misdemeanor (refer back to our three-strikes plan). Your living accommodations will be different than they would at any other school. At Beauxbatons Academy each class shares a common room. Each common room has fifteen doors lining its walls leading to fifteen individual rooms. You will be assigned a room, and it will not open for anyone but yourself or a teacher. Your room is to be kept tidy, as is the common room. There will be random checks performed by teachers. If your room does not pass inspection then you will be given detention. No exceptions. Dress code is to be followed at all times. Your uniform is included in this very package. We suggest having an adult multiply it for you. You will want at least three sets. (If you are muggle born then a teacher will help you upon your arrival). You are not required to wear your uniform on weekends, our dress code is not too specific, although we do expect you all to maintain a certain level of class AT ALL TIMES. You will be required to bring a swimsuit and dress robes. Each student must also choose from one of the following art forms. Dance (with a strong emphasis on ballet), visual art, music, photography, acting and martial arts. You must have made a decision by the first day of term, and must bring any required materials for that subject. You will find a list of these materials on the arts page. Each student is allowed up to two pets. There is a list included of allowed animals. If an animal you wish to bring is not on that list then you may fill out the attached pet request form and send it in no less than two weeks before the beginning of the first term. Also attached are your supply list, a more specific rulebook, a list of banned items, and a brief history of our school. We suggest you look over all of them carefully. Students must meet at the Cherbourg Docks by eleven o’clock on August 23rd to board the boat for Beauxbatons Academy. Welcome to our school.  
Lily flipped hurriedly to her supply list.  
BEAUXBATONS ACADEMY FIRST YEAR SUPPLY LIST  
The Ancient Art of Potions, by Renior Beaucamp  
The Beauty of Herbology, by Gilly Marsielles  
Stargazing: An Introductory Guide, by Cassandra Giles  
History of the Known World, by Stefan Vaughn  
Basic Charmwork, by Marie Poe  
Transfiguration, and It’s Practical Uses, by Minerva McGonagall  
Hexes, Curses and Jinxes, by Marsella Mies  
One Standard Brass Cauldron  
One Wand  
Materials for Your Chosen Art Form  
One or Two Standard Issue Beauxbatons Pointed Hats (available at most wizarding clothing stores)  
Dragon Skin Gardening Gloves  
A Retractable Lense Bronze Telescope  
Pens/Pencils, Notebooks (we recommend one for every class), and other note taking materials. You may use quills and parchment, but most students find them to be a hassle.  
A broomstick

Lily read through all of that again before opening the package beneath it. Inside was a white dress shirt, a light blue blazer, a pair of stockings, a light blue vest, high waisted black trousers and a light blue skirt that looked as though it would fall to just past her knees.  
Lifting out that package had revealed two medium sized boxes. One contained a pair of low, black heels, and the other a pair of plain black ballet flats.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lily walked down Diagon Alley with both of her parents and both of her brothers. Their first stop would be Mr. Ollivanders, now run by her godmother Luna, to finally get Lily a wand.  
“Here we are, Lily” said her father. “In we go”.  
Inside it was airy and light. small boxes lined the walls and on the counter was a beautiful arrangement of exotic flowers.  
“Lily!” sighed her godmother. “I’m so glad you’re here. Let’s get started. Try this one!”  
Lily picked up the proffered wand a waved it. Nothing happened.  
“Hmm. That was unicorn tail and oak. Let’s try...ah! Pheonix feather and cork.” Lily waved the new wand. This time, the bouquet of flowers caught on fire.  
“No worries, no worries” Luna said as Ginny poured a stream of water at it. “Let’s try...hmm...maybe...try this one dear.” Lily raised the wand and waved it and the entire shop filled with a brilliant white light and the smell of spring. Luna smiled.  
“That, my dear, was a wand I made many years ago as a bit of an experiment. The casing is rosewood and instead of one core factor it has three. Most wands contain either the heartstring of a dragon, the tail hair of a unicorn, or the feather of a phoenix. For centuries wandmakers have been trying to use other, more powerful core factors, such as the feather of a hippogriff. However, hippogriff feathers are simply too powerful for wand magic. They cause the wand to explode. Many years ago, Mr. Ollivander hypothesized that a magical aquatic element, such as the hair of a mermaid, would cancel out that explosive tendency. No mermaid has ever been willing to sacrifice a hair though, meaning that hippogriff feather wands have never become a reality. Until a few about a decade ago, when I was just starting out, a mermaid came to me a gave me a hair, saying that she had seen a great destiny for it in one of my wands. So I put the hair and the feather together and bound them with an even rarer object: a piece of gold wire infused with the tears of a phoenix. And that is the core of the wand that just chose you. Congratulations, Lily Luna Potter. You will do great things with this wand.”  
“Alright, Princess,” said her dad as they exited the shop. “Where to next?”  
“How about,” said her mother. “James, Al, and I go get all of their books, and Lil’s gloves, telescope and cauldron. And you two can go get her some hats, dress robes and a pet.”  
“Sounds good to me!” chirped Lily and her and her father made their way down the street to Madame Malkin’s.  
In Madame Malkin’s they got Lily two of the standard issue light blue hats and a set of white dress robes that made Lily look like an angel.  
In the new pet shop, that had only opened last week, they ran in to trouble though. Lily’s heart immediately attached her to two different animals. A dark brown cat (his card declared him to be one year old) with random white splotches, and a tortoise almost as long as her forearm with a jeweled shell. (Her card put her at about two and a half). Luckily, it didn’t take much work to get her father to agree to let her have both of them (“Well, it does say you’re allowed to have two pets.”) and soon they left the shop. Lily carrying her cat (now named Scoundrel) in a carrier and her father holding Regal (the tortoise) in a different carrier. He had put her clothes, wand, and various pet supplies in her purse, which contained an undetectable extension charm (a birthday gift from her Aunt Hermione).  
Lily’s mother only raised her eyebrow in a knowing way at Harry when she saw the two pets.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
LILY LUNA POTTER CAUSES FAMILY SCANDAL  
By Rita Skeeter  
The youngest Potter child caused a scandal when she announced that instead of attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, like all her other family, she has been accepted to and enrolled in the Beauxbatons Academy. What estrangement with her family could have possibly led to this drastic maneuver? She was seen shopping with her father last week in Diagon Alley, but her mother and brothers were nowhere to be seen! And neither was her cousin Hugo-is there trouble in the Potter/Weasley clan? Don’t fret, loyal readers, I will discover the answers for you all!  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lily brushed back a few tears as she waved at her family on the dock. Her brothers and cousins wouldn’t leave for another week so everyone was there to see her off. Her entire family had come to see her off, except her Uncle Ron who hadn’t managed to make it off of work. She also spotted about six different cameras. The estranged Potter princess story had become the top story in the wizarding world in less that two weeks. None of it was true. As the boat travelled down the river and out of sight of the dock, Lily turned to examine the top deck. Other students were milling about, or sitting at tables chatting. For today, she had chosen to wear the skirt, the heels, the dress shirt, vest, and one of her hats.  
She wanted to approach someone and start a conversation, but she was experiencing a bit of shyness all of the sudden.  
She shook it off however, squared her shoulders and walked over to a dark-haired girl who looked about her age near the front of the boat.  
“Hi,” The girl looked up.  
“Um, hi.”  
“I’m Lily”  
“Oh, hi, I’m Beatriz”  
“It’s nice to meet you! Is this your first year too?” Beatriz smiled a little bit, lighting up her face. It was a very pleasant smile.  
“Yeah, and I’m from Spain. I don’t know anyone.”  
“I know the feeling. I’m from Britain.”  
The two young girls got to chatting and by the time an elderly witch made an appearance on the deck they had started a friendship.  
“Ahem. Students! Excuse me, could I have everyone’s attention, please?” She waited a moment. “Thank You! I am Professor Beauchene, headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy. If you would all proceed down to the dining room on the lower deck, lunch will be served momentarily. Find the seat with your name card. Seven people to a table, one from each year. There will be no trading seats. Thank you.”  
Lily and Triz rose and followed the rest of the students down the stairs to a large dining room. Triz found her table almost immediately, but Lily wandered for a while before she found hers. She was the last one to arrive at the table, which was filled entirely with boys.  
“Oh no!” she froze in the act of sitting down, as one of the older boys cried out with a look of mock terror. “They’ve sent a girl to mess with our all-male dynamic!”  
“Dante, we were never all-male,” another student cut in. “I’m agender. And Fitz is gender neutral”  
“Sorry, they’ve sent a girl to mess with our non-female dynamic.” The boy, Dante, said.  
“Shut up, Dante.” another boy cut in. “You’re scaring her.”  
“What’s your name?” a third boy asked. “And for God’s sake, sit down!”  
Lily sat, and mumbled “Lily Luna.”  
“Alright,” said the boy “I will go around and introduce everybody, I am Bellamy Dupont, and I am the second year for this table. On my left is Scorpius Malfoy, our third year. On-”  
“Scorpius Malfoy?” Lily blurted out before she could think.  
The boy smiled, but it seemed a little strained. “Yeah, I’m sure you’ve heard about me from your brothers.”  
“Yeah…” Lily mumbled.  
There was a long awkward silence.  
“Anyway,” Bellamy resumed his introduction. “One Scor’s left is Ace Travis, they’re our fourth year. Next to Ace is Dante Voclain, he’s our fifth year, and is often rude. Our sixth year is Fitz Allard. They’re deaf, sign language is taught as an after-hours elective, I personally recommend you take it, it’s immensely useful.”  
Lily then noticed that as everyone had been speaking, they had also been gesturing clearly right above the table. She would sign up for sign language at her first opportunity.  
“And finally, our seventh year is Anton Germain. You got all that?”  
“Umm…” Lily looked around. “Um, well you’re Bellamy and next to you is Scorpius, and then, um, sorry, I forgot your name…”  
“Don’t worry about it. I’m Ace.” They smiled encouragingly.  
“Right. Ace. And then, dammit. The rude one…?”  
“Dante.” Dante smiled too. “I’m actually a lot nicer usually. I just have a...a...special brand of sarcasm.” Lily smiled, relieved.  
“Oh, don’t worry, I have two older brothers, I’ll catch onto it quickly. And then Fitz, and, um, and Anton?”  
“Yup,” said Anton, popping the P. “Welcome to Beauxbatons Academy, Lily Luna.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Wait,” Lily tried not to snort lemonade out of her nose. She had a feeling that it would be frowned upon. “How did you all manage to sit on the same broomstick? That shouldn’t be physically possible! Much less manage to fly into a swarm of angry crows on it!”  
The boys all burst into laughter as Ace just shrugged.  
“Don’t ask me! I was the first person on the broom, which meant I couldn’t see anything once-”  
“Ahem! Students! Please silence yourselves!” The dining room fell quiet almost immediately. “Thank you. Now, we are about to dock at the school. The third years at each table will be responsible for showing their first years around and helping get them settled in. Dinner will be at eight o’clock. Welcome, or welcome back, to the Beauxbatons Academy!”  
“Alright,” said Scorpius. “Come along, Lily Luna.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The school wasn’t in a castle, like Hogwarts, but was rather located in a large, elegant manor house. Scorpius led her up a green lawn and in through the french doors, to an airy foyer. There they stopped.  
“Okay. If you go straight back to those doors,” he pointed to the back of the room. “That’s the grand ballroom. It’s only opened for special occasions. There are seven stories in the manor, plus a basement. To the left is the student’s wing. We’ll go there in a second. On the right are the teacher’s quarters and offices. On the upper levels in the right wing are most of our classes. Above the grand ballroom is the dining room, and the arts focus classrooms.” Looking down and seeing the look on her face he smiled. “Don’t worry, you’ll find your way around quick enough.” Lily gave him a sceptical look and he laughed.  
“Come on, Lily Luna. Let’s go see your room.”  
“You know, Scorpius,” She said as they walked towards the left wing. “You don’t have to use my full name every time you want to address me.”  
“I know, Lily Luna.” He replied. “I’m still trying to come up with a good nickname though. I refuse to be boring and call you Lily like everyone else.” She shook her head before noticing her surroundings and coming to a halt.  
“Wow…” She was speechless. They were standing in a beautiful circular room. Bookshelves lined the walls, broken intermittently by doors. Each door had a nameplate on it. The room was scattered with chairs, couches and tables. A metal spiral staircase rose in the middle of the room, presumably to the other year’s common rooms. Sunbeams shot through the openings in the stairs and the ceiling emitted a soft glow, working together to keep the room lit.  
Scorpius smiled again.  
“I know, it’s awesome.” Lily laughed in delight. She got to live here.  
“Come on, Lily Luna. There’s more.”  
“More?” She was astonished. What could be more than this?  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Oh my god. Oh my god, tell me this isn’t some sort of prank. Please?”  
“Calm down, Lily Luna, it’s not any sort of prank. This is your room.”  
It was small, with lavender wainscotting and white walls. There was just enough room for a white dresser, a small mounted bookshelf, and a lavender bed frame boasting a twin bed with a fluffy white comforter. The very best part, though was the ceiling. It looked like it was made of glass, and had rain pouring down on it, the pitter patter noises echoing slightly in the tiny room.  
“You’ll find a corkboard in the dresser if you have any pictures you want to hang up.”  
“Sure,” Lily crossed to the dresser and pulled it out. Then she grabbed her rather sizeable stack of photos from her purse.  
For the next hour or so, Scorpius helped Lily unpack all of her stuff. They hung her uniforms in the dresser and folded her plainclothes in the drawers underneath. He helped her attach her photos to her corkboard, giving an odd sort of grimace whenever he came across one featuring James or Al. They arranged her books on the bookshelf, by author’s last name, but then Lily decided that they didn’t look good that way, and instead arranged them by color, in rainbow order.  
“Alright,” said Scorpius when they had finished. “Basic rules. First, never sit at any table but your own, and don’t visit other tables during mealtimes. You will sit at the same table with the same group of people for the next seven years-  
“Really?” Lily interrupted. “But what about when people graduate?”  
“Each year the graduating seventh year is replaced by a new first year. Next, the staircase won’t let you up unless you are accompanied by an older student, and then only to that student’s level. For instance, if you were with me, you could ascend to the third level, but if you were with Anton you could go all the way to the top.” Lily nodded.  
“The same goes for people’s rooms. You can only enter someone’s room if you are accompanied by that person.” Again, Lily nodded.  
“Okay, what is your art form?”  
“Music.”  
‘Alright, you already know someone in that class. Fitz. And I suggest after dinner you spend some time just hanging out in the common room, get to know your classmates. Since there’s only fifteen people per grade it’s best to be on friendly terms with all of them.” Once again, Lily nodded.  
“Tomorrow, the rest of us start classes, but first years are taken on a bit of a walkthrough by Headmistress Beauchene, you will visit all of your classes and meet your teachers, get a syllabus, tour the manor and grounds and have some free time. Got all that?”  
“I think so.”  
“Then welcome to Beauxbatons, Lily Luna.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lily had refound Triz in the common room, and they met another student, Adrian, an outgoing personality who was also gender fluid.  
“I’m a girl today, though,” Adrian said. “I’ll keep you updated if that changes.”  
She heard all about Adrian’s family, She had eight siblings, was the second to youngest and was the first of her family to get into Beauxbatons.  
“You should have seen my sister Brigitte when I got my acceptance letter. She had been going on for months about how it was pointless for me to apply, because if she and Aurelie couldn’t get in, then how on earth was I supposed to?” Adrian’s laugh was loud and contagious, bringing a smile to Lily and Triz’s faces.  
Slowly, they managed to warm up the shy Triz and learned that she had a younger brother, who would hopefully come and join them at Beauxbatons in three years.  
Lily told them all about her brothers, and her decision to go against family tradition and come here instead.  
They sat curled in armchairs around a low spindly table.  
They outraged against the mistreatment Adrian had received from her older sisters, the twins Brigitte and Aurelie, and how none of her other siblings would stand up for her.  
They laughed at the antics of Lily’s brothers and cousins, and consoled her by assuring her that Beauxbatons really would be a better fit for her than Hogwarts.  
They smiled at Triz’s happy memories of growing up on a farm in Spain. She told them about her best friend Irati, daughter of the woman Triz’s father paid to help him with the farm work, and Oscar, her younger brother, who had cried when she told him he was leaving for school.  
Together the young girls made their way out to the dining room and found their respective tables.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. Review if you like this? Review if you don't?

Dear Mama and Daddy,  
I love it here. So, so much. Thank you for sending me. I miss you and James and Albus and Hugo and everyone else terribly, of course. I’ve made a bunch of friends here. Triz and Adrian are both first years like me. Triz lives across the common room from me, and Adrian’s room is two down from mine. My room is amazing. It’s so much better than anything I could have imagined. I will ask Scorpius if he will take pictures of it for me. He’s a third year, and he chose photography for his art form. My other friends so far are the people who sit at my table. Bellamy, Scorpius, Ace, Dante, Fitz and Anton. I’ve signed up for after hours sign language classes because Fitz is deaf, and it also just seems like a really good skill to have. Classes start tomorrow, and I will write you again soon to tell you about them.  
I love you, I miss you  
Lily Luna

Dear Hugo,  
HOW IS HOGWARTS??? What house are you in?? Is it everything you ever dreamed? What is your common room like? Have you made any new friends? I want to know everything. Is Rose already trying to boss you around? Tell me everything. Beauxbatons is great, we’re sorted by year, not house, and we all have our own rooms. It’s more like a very large manor house, and less like a castle. My room is amazing. Classes haven’t started yet, but they sound really cool. I’m taking Potion Art, Stargazing and Astronomy, Herbology and Gardening, The History of Muggles and Magic, Introductory Charmwork, Introductory Transfiguration, Offensive and Defensive Magic (which includes dueling!!!), music and after hours Sign Language. Of course, all of this is in French, but SOMEONE could never be bothered to learn it. AHEM. so I’m writing in English. Write me back soon!  
Love,  
Lily Luna

Dear Aunt Fleur,  
I have made it to Beauxbatons! It is so much different (and so much better) from anything I have ever imagined. That being said, I feel woefully unprepared. Do you have any advice for me?  
Love,  
Lily Luna

Dear James and Albus,  
How are your second and third years? Beauxbatons is amazing, I couldn’t have imagined anything better. I have my own room (there are no houses here) and Scoundrel and Regal love it just as much as I do. Classes start tomorrow and I’m so excited! I’ve made a bunch of new friends. Triz and Adrian, as well as Bellamy, Scorpius, Ace, Dante, Fitz and Anton. I love it here, I’m so glad this is where I decided to go (not that I don’t miss you two, I do).  
Love you both,  
Lily Luna

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Lily,  
I’m a Ravenclaw!!!! Don’t look so surprised, everyone else is. I’ve discovered though that Ravenclaws are less like Mom and more like Aunt Luna. Everyone’s very studious and all that, but they aren’t studying their schoolwork. Everyone has something they are passionate about, and that thing changes every twenty minutes or so. But for those twenty minutes, nothing could be more important. Four days in and all of our Professors have used the phrase “like herding cats”. I love it. I think if you were here you’d be a Hufflepuff or a Slytherin. You are determined and protective and loving and witty and cunning. I just can’t see you in Gryffindor, and I don’t know why everyone else does. Ah well. So far my favorite class is Herbology with Professor Longbottom. (How weird does that sound? It’s so hard not to call him Uncle Neville).  
MIss you,  
Hugo

Dear Lily Luna,  
We’re so glad that you’re happy. I think we made the right decision sending you there. The tabloids have been going crazy, and we fear that we might have to do some sort of family photoshoot/interview over Christmas break to make all the fuss die down. It’s not your fault, Sweetheart, they just needed a story to blow up. We miss you terribly, and expect to receive many letters from you. I’m sure you’ve already heard that Hugo’s in Ravenclaw (who would’ve guessed it?) Our lives have been terribly boring without any kids around to entertain us, and we can’t wait to see you at break!  
Love,  
Mama and Daddy

Hey Lils,  
Glad to hear you like Beauxbatons so much. Hogwarts is going fine.  
Love,  
Your Brothers

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter might be a long time coming too. Sorry. School.


	3. Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a terrible person, and I'm so sorry that this took forever, and also that it's kinda short. I'm not sure when the next one will be up, but I'll try to make it sooner rather than later.

Lily frowned in concentration as she poured some spider tears into her sleeping draught. It was a fairly simple one, meant to put people back to sleep after they were awoken by nightmares, but if she didn’t get this step right, then she would have to redo her entire potion. Carefully, she stirred three times and then waited for a minute. At precisely the one minute mark, the potion turned from pink to a soft blue. All she had left to do was add some peppermint extract to make it taste better and some powdered manticore quill to preserve it.  
“Very nicely done, Miss Lily” commented Madame Therese as she walked by, and Lily glowed with pride. It was only the second day of classes, but so far no one else had received a compliment from the strict teacher.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“What’s wrong Lily Luna?” Dante asked. It was dinnertime in the dining hall, and she had just received her letters.  
“Oh, nothing. Just confused.”  
“Why are you confused?” signed Fitz. Well. It could have been “Pass the rolls, please”, which were sitting by her right elbow, so to be safe she offered him the basket and explained about her brothers’ unusually curt letter at the same time. Since she’d taken less than a week of sign language classes, the other students usually still translated for her.  
Fitz took a roll, but nodded understandingly, confusing her further.  
“I might be able to clear that up for you, Lily Luna” Scorpius interjected. “Back when I was at Hogwarts, James and Albus were always talking about how they couldn’t wait for you to come join them. What was in that letter you sent them?”  
“Just, how much I liked school and my classes, and that I’d made a bunch of new friends.”  
“There it is, then.” He nodded knowingly. “They’re mad that you didn’t go to Hogwarts with them, they’re mad that you like it so much here, and, well—did you mention me, by any chance?”  
“Uh-huh,” she said, starting to understand.  
“Well, there you have it then. They don’t like me very much. They seemed upset by the fact that I was a Hufflepuff and not a Slytherin, like my dad.  
“Oh.” A terrible feeling was starting to come over her.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Hey! Ace! Going up?” Lily had been waiting for a familiar face for over an hour now.  
“Yup. Where’re you trying to go, Lily Luna?” She sighed at that. It seemed that Scorpius’s oddly formal use of her full name was sticking.  
“Up to the third floor.”  
“Yeah, come on.”  
Together they walked up the spiral staircase until they reached the third floor, where he left her.  
Looking around the room, she easily found the door with Scorpius’s name and knocked.  
“Just a minute!” He shouted from the other side, and she waited, ignoring the odd looks from the other third years.  
When he opened the door, he was wearing pajamas, and there was a toothpaste stain on his shirt.  
“Oh,” she started, suddenly bashful. “Were you going to bed?”  
“Nah, I was gonna read for a while anyways. Come on in.”  
Somewhat awkwardly, she walked in, and stood just inside the door, looking around the room. It was cheerful with yellow walls and a full wall of window, currently showing the dark, starry sky.  
“What’s up?” Asked Scorpius.  
“I...I just...were my brother’s the reason you left Hogwarts?”  
“Oh. I was wondering when you’d ask me about them.” He sat down on the bed and motioned for her to join him.  
“But were they?” She repeated as she moved to sit cross-legged facing him.  
“Yeah. They were.” He looked sad. “I didn’t want to tell you, cause I know you three have a really good relationship, but I told myself I wouldn’t lie to you if you asked.”  
“I...I’m sorry” she could feel tears pricking at the back of her eyes. “They bullied you didn’t they.” It wasn’t a question. Not really.  
“Yeah, they did.” The tears were threatening to spill over now. “I was never in serious danger Lily Luna. They didn’t know enough to seriously hurt me. Just some minor jinxes and hexes, and the occasional black eye.”  
“That doesn’t make it okay, Scor.” Her cheeks were wet with her tears. “I’m so so sorry.”  
“It wasn’t your fault. You didn’t even know.” He reached over and ruffled her hair. “Besides, even factoring out James and Albus, I still like it better here.”  
Lily tried to smile for him, he shouldn’t have to be comforting her through this, but she couldn’t stop crying.  
“Oh, come on, Lily Luna. It wasn’t all that bad. Do you want to read with me for a while?” She managed a nod at that.  
“Okay. Just a sec.” He reached out and grabbed a book from his bedside table.  
“What book is it? She hiccuped out.  
“It’s called Graceling. It’s a muggle book. Here, you look cold. Want to get under the covers?”  
She scrambled up next to him, so they sat side by side under the thick comforter.  
“Okay. Chapter One. ‘In these dungeons the darkness was complete, but Katsa had a map in her mind’”  
And slowly, page by page, she drifted off leaning against his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update as soon as possible.


	4. Photographs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily sends her parents some photos

Ginny smiled when the family owl dropped Lily’s letter on the table. It was unusually large, and the owl looked exhausted. Feeding it some owl treats, she opened the package (for that was what it was, really).  
The first things she pulled out was a note, scrawled in Lily’s loopy cursive.   
Dear Mama and Papa,  
I know I told you last time I wrote, but I love it here so much. Thank you so much for sending me here. I was the first person (and so far the only person) to get a compliment on a potion from Madame Therese (our potions master here) when we made a light sleeping draught last week. I also successfully turned a pack of cards into a pigeon. I was shocked that we were even going to practice that advanced of transfigurations so early, especially with all that I’ve heard about classes at Hogwarts, but everyone in my class managed to do it by their third try. I guess it’s because the acceptance program here is so intense. We only have the best of the best.  
The manor and the grounds here are so beautiful.  
I heard from Hugo. It sounds like James and Albus and Rose are being mean to him for being a Ravenclaw. You and Aunt Hermione should tell them to mind their own business. He loves being a Ravenclaw.  
I’ve included a few pictures taken over the past two weeks. Hope you like them.  
Love,  
Lily Luna

Ginny frowned at the paper for a moment and then shook out the pictures from the envelope.  
The first was of a big light blue manor house on a large grassy lawn. As she watched a pegasus flew in lazy circles around one of the turrets. On the back was scrawled ‘Beauxbatons Manor’. The next was of three kids sitting on a low-hanging tree branch. On the far lleft was Lily and she was laughing with her arms around the girl sitting next to her, who was, in turn clutching the hand of the kid on the right. This one was captioned ‘Me, Triz (Beatriz) (don’t call her that), and Adrian in the oldest tree on campus’.  
“Whatcha got there, Gin?” asked Harry, as he entered the kitchen.  
“Lily sent us some photos. Want to see?”  
“Of course”  
The next photo showed a dimly lit room stuffed with every type of musical instrument under the sun, and overflowing with sheet music. The label read ‘The music room’. Then was a tiny room that just barely held a twin bed covered in a fluffy white spread, a bookshelf, and a dresser. Peculiarly, the ceiling was covered in raindrops, which didn’t seem to drip down to the walls. Lily was sitting on the bed reading, and the back of the photo said ‘Me in my room, reading a potion book lent to me by Madame Therese’. There were photos of Lily playing on a beach with a larger group of kids than the one of her tree, some of whom appeared to be much older, pictures of a grand dining room (which was empty) this label read ‘I would have gotten Scorpius to take a photo while we were all at lunch, but we aren’t allowed to leave our seats during meals’ and other large, airy rooms, pictures of Lily reading outside in the sunlight, chatting with friends, playing a piano, playing a cello, playing a trumpet--’we have to learn at least five instruments’, and finally one of her sitting at a desk ‘Me, studying in the common room’


	5. More Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the label

Hey Hugo,  
Glad to hear you love Ravenclaw so much. And I’m also glad you’re enjoying herbology! Does that mean you’re spending a lot of time with Uncle Neville? (Haha, I don’t have to call him Professor Longbottom). Don’t let Rosie and my brothers give you grief because, let’s face it, there’s a very common notion of Ravenclaws as brainiac nerds, and you don’t exactly fit that image. I’ve really been enjoying my Potion Art classes, and also any class where we get to use magic directly, like Introductory Charmwork and Introductory Transfiguration. We just began work on silencing charms, and in Transfiguration we’ll start work on food transmutation next week. I’ve learned how to do basic animal transferences now, and you should have seen the look on Scoundrel’s face when I turned him into a pig last week. (Don’t look at me like that, it was only for a few minutes, and he was chewing on my bedspread.) My art elective is Music, and I’m studying five instruments: the piano, the cello, the trumpet, the guitar, and then vocals for my last one. I’m expected to have perfected them all by the time I graduate. Have you made any new friends? I have. Two from my year, Triz and Adrien, and everyone who sits at my table, Bellamy, Scorpius, Ace, Fitz, Dante, and Anton. Well, I have to go, I have two essays due for tomorrow, and I have to prove that I can do a successful object-to-animal transformation the day after, otherwise I won’t be allowed to advance with the rest of the class.  
Love ya lots,  
Lily Luna

James and Albus,  
That ‘letter’ of yours did not count as a satisfactory response. I expect a real letter in response to this one. I’ve learned since arriving here that you may feel somewhat betrayed by my choice to not attend Hogwarts with you two. I want you to know, that it has nothing to do with you. I love you both, and I came here for unrelated reasons. It sounds as if you’re starting to believe all that stuff Rita Skeeter wrote about me in the papers last month. You are my brothers, and I love you.   
Now that I’ve finished with that, I’d like to move on to a different matter: Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy is a good friend of mine, and it has come to my attention that you both bullied him in your first couple years at Hogwarts. I understand that you were young, and just playing off of prejudices left over from the war. I know that it was expected of you, and while I’m very disappointed in you both, I think it would go a long way towards repairing things if you would send him an apology letter.   
Okay, I want to hear all about you guy’s years! What are your favorite classes? How’s Hogsmeade? Have you learned anything cool yet?  
Love,  
Your Little Sister, Lily Luna


	6. Homework

Lily sighed as she sat down to her desk in the common room after dinner. They were piled with so much homework each night, that she was often up until 10 or 11 o’clock just trying to get it all done. And from what she’d heard from the older students, workload only increased with age. She had to prepare an antidote to a poison she had made last week, and present it to the class in a few days. She hadn’t been aware when she invented her poison that she’d have to make an antidote, so she’d made it as potent and incurable as she could. Now she had to deal with that. Once she finished that, she’d have to practice transmutation and turn a drop of water into a grain of salt. It was a basic principle of alchemy, but she was finding it quite difficult, even with her wand, which was better able to harness complex magics than her classmates. When she was done with that, she’d have to finish her essay on the properties of furnicula, a fungal rot that mandrakes were highly susceptible to. And when she’d gotten all of that out of the way, she would be smart to get a head start on her curses. She was to research curses, choose one that looked interesting, and present it to the rest of the class in a lesson that displayed the technical background of the spell, a practical demonstration, a history of its creation and use, and any legal warnings surrounding it’s use.   
With a heavy sigh, she opened her potions books, and started researching opposing ingredients to the ones she’d filled her poison with.


	7. Parental Assistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more letters (not sorry)

Dear Mama and Daddy,  
Things are going really well here! Did you know that by the end of our third year here, we will be licensed animagi? What kind of animal do you think I should choose? Grandma Molly went me a care package last week. It was so full of cookies, I thought the owl might faint from carrying it! I shared them with all my friends, and the kids at my table would like me to tell her that she is welcome to claim their eternal servitude if she wants, she just has to keep the cookies coming. (I told her that in the thank-you letter I sent her, but I thought you might find it funny too.)   
Will you tell James and Al to respond to me letters, please? They’ve been all angry at me, and I’m not a hundred percent sure why. At first I thought it might be because I came here, instead of going to Hogwarts with them, but I’ve apologized for that!  
Anyways, I love you both, and look forwards to seeing you over Winter Break.  
Your daughter,  
Lily Luna  
(Everyone here calls me that. Lily Luna. At first it annoyed me, but I’ve grown to like it.)

Dear Lily Luna,  
We like the name too. It’s why we gave it to you. We take it you want us to call you that from now on? Don’t worry, we sent a letter to your brothers yesterday, if they haven’t reached out to you by break then we’ll all sit down as a family and discuss it then.  
Unfortunately, it looks as though we are going to have to do that family photoshoot and interview over break. The rumours haven’t died down as much as we’d hoped they would. Again, not your fault.  
As far as animagi go, that’s really exciting! Most people try to match their animal form to whatever shape their patronus takes. For instance, your Grandpa James had a stag patronus, and he could turn into a stag. Just something to think about. Do you know when you’ll be learning to cast patroni? It sounds like you’re covering really complex coursework! Are you even going to have anything left to learn by the end of fourth year? Haha, We’re sure you’ll figure something out. Have fun in France, and don’t forget to keep in touch with Hugo. We’d hate to see your friendship fall apart just because you live in separate countries.  
Lots of love,  
Mama and Daddy 

Dear Mum and Dad,  
You can call me whatever you like, but I happen to enjoy Lily Luna. Thank you for talking to James and Albus for me. I have been keeping in touch wit Hugo, it sounds like he’s really loving his Herbology classes (which, incidentally, is the one class I don’t seem to excel in. It’s not that I don’t get it, I just don’t have a green thumb). I’m glad for him.  
Actually, they will have taught us everything by the end of fourth year. We spend fifth year pinning down what field we want to go into as adults, and then using the magic we’ve learned to start experimenting in that field. We do a lot of real work that often ends up getting published and reviewed by real scholars in that field! Then in sixth year, in addition to that work, we prep for our Initial Exams, and then in seventh year, we prep for our Secondary Exams, and write a full-length dissertation in the field we desire to enter. I'm thinking about potions, or maybe magic that focuses on alternate mediums.   
Okay, I have lots of homework, so I'll write again soon!  
Love,  
Lily Luna

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure when I'll get the next chapter up, I'm about to go back to school. Please let me know if you liked it! *hugs and kisses* unless that makes you uncomfortable. Then you can just rely on a nice pleasant handshake or something.


End file.
